


!! super massive black hole !!

by notyouraveragewhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cruise Ship, Fluff, I’m not good at tagging sorry, M/M, confident!george, dreamnotfound, teen club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouraveragewhore/pseuds/notyouraveragewhore
Summary: George danced like no other person. His head moving with the lyrics and body with the rhythm. It was sort of hot. He twirled his shoulders in circles. Dream could tell he was feeling the song with his whole heart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), D - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	!! super massive black hole !!

**Author's Note:**

> To get a better experience listen to supper massive black hole by muse while reading the section where George dances :)

The security guard had let Dream in. The lights were dim. The glow stick bracelets barely lit up the room. He never thought he would be in a teen club on a cruise. Yet here he was last day on the ship in a club surrounded by people he’d never met before. 

He looked around for a little. Noticing the littlest things like, the girl with purple hair, the boy with light up shoes, and the neon red exit sign. The club wasn’t too big but it was enough so you could stretch your arms out and not hit anyone. 

There were four couches on each side, they were companied with a table. The couches were built into to the wall like the kinds in dinners. There were chaperones on each sides of the club. The theme tonight was glow in the dark if you couldn’t tell already. 

Dream made his way to the bar grabbing a non alcoholic pineapple Piña colada. Taking his drink with him he headed for the only half empty couch. He sat as far away from the group already there placing his drink down. He leaned back sort of but not really slumping in the cushion 

“Hey! I’m George. I’ve seen you around the cruise before.” Dream turned to face the voice. It seems his efforts to avoid social interaction didn’t work. The person speaking was a short brown haired boy with a huge grin on his face. Dream stuck his hand out attempting a handshake. Instead the enthusiastic George high fived him.

“I’m Dream, nice to meet you.” He replied quickly turning back to his drink. He picked up his straw moving it up and down the thick drink. It’s safe to say Dream isn’t exactly the most social person. “You don’t sound very excited, maybe I can change that.” Said George with confidence.

Dream’s mom had always told him he needed to “be more out there” and “stop playing video games”. Dream turned back to face George who was now grinding harder than before. George was half sitting with one leg folded on the couch and the other dangling under the table.

“And how are you going to do that?” Dream was as far from intrigued as possible, but he figured he might as well make conversation. Without warning George grabbed Dream’s right arm and took off his glow stick bracelet. “Pink is a pretty color. I want this, can I have it?” He replied with wide eyes. 

Dream had never met someone so peculiar, yet something about George drew him in. He wanted to see to see how far he could take this. “Take it, but I want yours.” 

George’s eyes lit up as he put on the pink bracelet and handed the green one to Dream. “I have to ask though.” ,Continued dream, “Why?” He said sounding more sincere than before.

“Now if I lose you or you lose me we can find each other.” Replied George. Dream wanted to tell him other people had the same colors. He wanted to, but George looked so happy and he just couldn’t spoil his fun.

“So George, tell me about yourself.” Asked Dream. 

George reached over and grabbed Dream’s Colada taking a sip. Then he took another. Finally he grabbed the pineapple slice hanging off the glass and stuck it out to Dream who shook his head declining. George then started playing with the straw moving it up and down. 

“Well, I’m from England I came here with my family. Some bullshit happened with my dads job and they gave him a vacation. To be honest I don’t really care I’m just happy I got out of the house. You know? Also I hope you’re fine with me taking your drink I’m kinda thirsty. But yeah, I found some kids on a balcony fuck knows where and they dragged me down here. So yeah, tell me about yourself?” He finally said. 

Dream was taken a back by the vocal essay he was just presented. Still he found it adorable how George didn’t even care who he was talking to he was just ranting. Dream got up from his slumped position placing one hand on the table and another on the top of the couch. “Kinda the same as you. Not really but you get the gist. Mom and dad got divorced blah blah blah outside the house.” He added on.

George took a sip of the drink finally placing it down. After a short pause he bluntly asked, “Would you fuck me?” George avoided eye contact he reached for Dream’s arm on the table and played with Dream’s sleeve.

What did he say? Thought Dream. He had genuinely never met someone as confident and outgoing as George. I mean they had only been talking for a couple minutes. Eyes wide he replied, “What?”

“I said would you fuck me?” Repeated George as he played with Dream’s fingers weaving his own in and out. Dream’s failure to respond quickly only made the tension stronger.

“Well I-“ 

“Wait, scratch that they’re playing my fave song!” Interrupted George as he ran around the table and onto the dance floor.

An unfamiliar song came on. Dream kept his eyes on George. His question ringing in his head. The shorter’s glow stick was glowing brighter than before. George danced like no other person. His head moving with the lyrics and body with the rhythm. It was sort of hot. He twirled his shoulders in circles. Dream could tell he was feeling the song with his whole heart. 

Something about him was captivating. The swaying of his dainty hips were almost enough to make someone fall in love. It was like Dream was under a spell, he couldn’t look away. Every time George lifted his hands up his shirt would reveal a bit of his abdomen. It was exciting, exhilarating even.

George looked at Dream. He continued dancing while maintaining eye contact. It was magical, Dream had never seen anything like it. George smirked and finally broke eye contact.  
He was so mysterious yet so normal. He was perfect.

As the song came to a close George didn’t stop. He moved beautifully. Throwing his hands into the air. Finally he disappeared into the dancing crowd.

Dream never got to answer his question.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
